The present invention relates to an assembling structure for balance valve of cold/hot water mixing valve, and more particularly to an assembling structure for integrally assembling a cold/hot water adjusting/controlling unit with the water pressure balance valve.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/109,005 "Balancing Valve Assembly of a Cold and Hot Water Mixing Valve" of the applicant discloses a cold and hot water mixing valve in which the bottom wall of the mixing valve cartridge is formed with a recess. A lower balance valve cavity is formed above the cold and hot water incoming holes in the recess. The bottom wall is further formed with a sealing groove along the edges of the water outgoing hole and the lower balance valve cavity. The mixing valve includes a balance valve cover board corresponding to the recess of the cartridge. The balance valve cover board is formed with cold and hot water incoming holes and water outgoing hole corresponding to the water holes of the cartridge. The balance valve cover board is formed with an upper balance valve cavity under the cold and hot water incoming holes corresponding to the lower balance valve cavity. The balance valve cover board is fixedly rested in the recess of the cartridge. The balance valve cover board via a balance valve seal is sealedly positioned in the sealing groove, whereby the lower and upper balance valve cavities together form a leakproof space in which the balance valve is fixedly sealedly accommodated. In assembling procedure, the respective components are firmly located and the assembling operation is facilitated.
According to the above structure, the recess of the bottom wall of the cartridge and the corresponding balance valve cover board are designed with a T-shape which makes it not easy to assemble the components. Moreover, the components are positioned on the bottom of the cylindrical cartridge, whereby it is difficult to align and install the balance valve, sealing ring and balance valve cover board. This leads to low production efficiency.